Pool pumps are used to move water in one or more aquatic applications, such as pools, spas, and water features. The aquatic applications include one or more water inlets and one or more water outlets. The water outlets are connected to an inlet of the pool pump. The pool pump generally propels the water though a filter and back into the aquatic applications though the water inlets. For large pools, the pool pump must provide high flow rates in order to effectively filter the entire volume of pool water. These high flow rates can result in high velocities in the piping system connecting the water outlets and the pool pump. If a portion of the piping system is obstructed or blocked, this can result in a high suction force near the water outlets of the aquatic applications. As a result, foreign objects can be trapped against the water outlets, which are often covered by grates in the bottom or sides of the pool. Systems have been developed to try to quickly shut down the pool pump when a foreign object is obstructing the water outlets of the aquatic applications. However, these systems often result in nuisance tripping (i.e., the pool pump is shut down too often when there are no actual obstructions).